Endgame Fix-It
by Overlord of Sarcasm
Summary: You're gonna want a Fix-It Fic. Just trust me. Contains Endgame Spoilers (obviously, lol) "I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it." - Nick Fury, Avengers
1. The Death of an Icon- Or Is It?

"NO! Mr. Stark! We won! Please, Tony... No…. You can't, I can't" Pepper pulls me away from him, hugging my body against hers. I try to fight, to get to him, he shouldn't be dying. She moves around me, kneeling to rest in front of Mr. Stark. War Machine grabs my arm, both holding me in place and keeping me from falling over

"Tony? It's okay. We're okay. We won, we're safe now. It's safe, I love you." She's beginning to sound choked up. "You can rest now." He closes his eyes, and a moment later, his hand drops from where he was holding Pepper's arm. She kisses his cheek, and her face crumples. I can hear the gut-wrenching sobs tearing through her body, and I can feel my throat beginning to close up.

However, I can hear something else, something besides the despair pouring out of Pepper and the quiet tears of War Machine. It's barely there, barely a whisper at all, but it's a chance. "Dr. Strange!" I scream, the force tearing my throat raw. "Dr. Strange!"

He rushes over from where he was standing, only a few feet away. "Kid, I can't fix this. We don't have- our medical tech isn't advanced enough to repair this kind of damage. There's nothing we can do. You were there when I told Tony that there was only one future in which we win. I hate to tell you this, but this was it. This was the end."

"No! You aren't listening to me! His heart- his heart is still beating!"

"I know kid, but he's too far gone, we can't move him, and he would be dead by the time we got enough medical supplies here to heal him. We need to focus on those who might still have a chance. He doesn't. I'm sorry kid, but we can't fix this."

Pepper looks up from where she's still kneeling on the ground. "Can you? Can you at least try? Morgan ca- we- I can't lose him. Not again. Not like this, especially when the kid thinks that theres a chance. You say you can hear his heart?" The last question is directed at me.

"Yes. It's faint, but it's there. He's still alive, but just barely. Mr. Dr. Strange sir, how far into the futures did you look? Did you see his funeral, or did you see him win, then end up like this? Let me try! I need a portal to my Aunt May's apartment. If she's still alive, she wouldn't have moved or thrown out my stuff. She couldn't do it with Ben, she wouldn't do it with me. I'm the last thing she had left."

He looks conflicted, but after a moment's thought, he concedes. "Fine, you're right. I never bothered to go further than checking to see if Thanos died or not. He could still- theoretically- make it. Do you have a picture of the room?"

I shake my head, desperately trying to think of a solution. "No, can you just pull it from my mind or something? You're a wiz- sorry, a sorcerer. Can't you, please?"

"Doesn't work that way kid, I need an image before I make the portal. The only reason I could come here today at all was because I'd been here before, even if I hadn't seen it quite like this."

Pepper's head shoots up again. "Wanda!" She's looking around frantically. "Wanda! Can you transfer images? We're running out of time, and this might save him!"

Before I can process what she said, the Scarlet Witch is in front of me, glowing red magic connecting my head to the sorcerers. He blinks for a second, then opens the portal.

I jump through, into the living room of the apartment I grew up in. May is sitting there, on the couch. She jumps nearly a foot in the air when she sees me, spilling her wine. I ignore her, running away and into my bedroom. Thankfully, it is nearly exactly how I left it the morning of the field trip. I crawl on the ceiling, opening up the access that is there. There isn't much up there, but I'm only looking for one thing. Grabbing the three vials and the syringe, I rush back into the living room, still ignoring my aunts questions, as well as her attempts to grab onto and hold me back.

I dive back through the portal, grabbing at Mr. Stark, pulling him down to lie flat on the ground. Well, as flat as possible, at least. I rip the armour from the center of his chest, and insert the needle between the ribs, pushing the contents directly into his heart. The heart beat has faded significantly, making it almost impossible to hear now.

Knowing that I am running out of time, I climb on top of him, and begin doing chest compressions. "Someone breathe for him! Miss Potts! Help him breathe!" I'm begging, and I can see the pity and despair in the eyes of those standing around me, but she leans down to attempt rescue breaths anyways.

Slowly, to slow, I hear his heart begin to beat at a more steady rhythm, but I still fear that it isn't enough. I continue the chest compressions with one hand, and grab another vial to push into his carotid artery to help heal the damage to his brain.

Only moments after doing so, I hear gasps from those around me. Glancing up to his face, I can see that Mr. Starks eyes are beginning to flutter open. Taking my hands off his chest, I concentrate and listen to his heart again. The beat is stronger, more reassuring, but still worrisome. I glance up to the wizard. "We need to get him to a hospital. He's healing, but we need to be able to monitor his vitals, just in case. I'll carry him, but can you open up another portal?"

He nods, nearly imperceptible, but opens a portal anyways. I stand, then lean down and scoop him up. Pepper gets to her feet beside me, and we walk through the glowing circle into a shocked emergency waiting room. Looking back, I ask, "Is anyone else coming?" No one else follows, so Dr. Strange allows the portal to close behind us.

I walk to the nurses desk, to late realizing that I forgot to put my mask back on. It's too late for that now. Mr. Stark is more important than my identity. The young man at the desk looks up at me in shock, before glancing down at my mentor, still held in my arms, and back at the two people standing behind me in full battle armour. "I need a gurney out here! Prep an OR! Has he been given anything? Is he allergic to any medication?"

Pepper shakes her head no at the question on whether he's allergic to anything, while I nod and begin to explain what was in the two vials I injected into him. "Uh yes, He's had about 20 ml of an experimental drug based off of my healing factor. Before I vanished, I was able to isolate the part of my DNA that allowed me to heal at such an exponential rate, and-"

He cuts me off mid ramble. "That's great, kid. But what was is it?"

I pause, laying Mr. Stark down on the gurney that they brought out for him, before reaching into the pocket of my belt and pulling out the remaining vial. "This. This is what I gave him. He was nearly dead, but I gave him two of these vials, one into the heart, one into the carotid artery, and he's already healing at an impressive rate. There haven't been any human trials, but it was either this or certain death. I am still unsure if he will live or not, but I hope that I at least gave him a fighting chance." One of the nurses nod, grabbing the drug to send for molecular analysis, and they wheel my mentor into the back, leaving me, Pepper, and Rhodey standing there helplessly.


	2. A Game of Waiting

**A/N: **Since you're at the second chapter, I'm assuming you either don't care about spoilers, or you've already seen the movie. Can we agree on two things? 1-The Tony Whump was great until the last ten minutes of the movie, and 2- Shuri's arms are incredibly skinny

Line Break-

We wait at the hospital for six hours. We see countless people come and go, most of them eyeing us. It should piss me off, none of them even trying to hide the fact that they're staring, but I'm more worried about Mr. Stark than I am about the people pointing cameras my way. Besides, I figure maybe it's a good distraction to see some of your heros while waiting for updates on loved ones who may or may not survive.

Eventually, a few more people come to wait with us. Captain America, the Winter Soldier, and Hawkeye, who still has unshed tears in his eyes. The Hulk follows soon after, and the people at the nurses station help to fashion a makeshift sling for his arm. Pepper and Rhodey both step out of their armor, leaving them in sentry mode to guard the doors. There is rioting on the streets, people who came back going back to where they used to live, only to find others had moved in. There was fighting, and more than double the average of gunshot wounds checked into the hospital.

Aunt May shows up during hour five, and I get choked up. I try to run to her, and when too many people get in my may, I jump to the ceiling, crawling my way to her. I land in front of her, and she looks at me, holding me at arms length for a moment, before pulling me in for one of the strongest hugs I've ever felt. She wipes tears off both of our cheeks. I hadn't even realized that I was crying. "How did you find me? How did you know I was here?"

She laughs a little, and I am overjoyed to hear the noise. "Oh, Peter. You're famous now! You're all over social media. I just had to find the right hospital. And let me tell ya, the battle worn suits? Terrifying. I brought you some clothes, you need to change. That goes for you guys too. Come on, up!" She gestures to the group that I have been sitting with. "Your pictures are all over too, and y'all looked miserable, sitting here. I get that that has nothing to do with the clothes, and everything to do with why you're here, but you still need to change."

One of the most iconic and popular pictures from that last hour of waiting was of a little woman from Queens standing over Captain America, who was still carrying his broken shield, with one hand on her hip, the other holding a shopping bag and pointing down a hallway, a challenging look in her eye.

After everyone had changed, she hesitantly spoke up. "Alright. I hate to ask, cause this is a really horrible time, but what happened? You guys look like you've been through hell, and crossed through a war zone on the way back. How is everyone who vanished back, and why did you think it was a good idea to go through with the plan without warning the world first? People reappeared back where they vanished from. Do you know what that means? Those who disappeared from airplanes fell out of the sky. From the underground systems? A lot of them were killed by the subways. The same with trains, and with cars and people in the street. If we'd had warning, we could have prepared for that! There was- we- just what the hell happened?"

I lean into her side as the others explain. Over the noise their making, I barely hear someone calling out for the family of Tony Stark. Standing up, I motion for Pepper to go over to the lady, and move to support Colonel Rhodes, who had the left side of his leg brace damaged in the fight. I offer to take him to his suit, so he could stand on his won, but he tells me that it's more useful as a guard, to protect those in the hospital from the rioters. I nod, and we make our way to the nurse, standing impatiently with a clipboard.

Once we're standing next to them, I begin to back away, allowing Rhodey to lean on either the wall or Pepper, but both of them grab me, Rhodey on my right and Pepper on my left, silently forbidding me from leaving. I nod, and Pepper speaks up. "What's the damage? Will he be okay?" She notices the look on the nurses face. "Is he even still alive?" Her voice is full of panic.

The nurse nods, still looking at her clipboard. "Yes, yes he should make a full recovery. We weren't able to reproduce whatever the hell was in that vial you gave us, so we don't know about any long term effects, but he should be fine. What did you give him, anyways? If you can get it, we may need more of it. It isn't exactly FDA approved, but honestly? After all the shits that happened the last few years, I don't think many people will actually complain."

Both Rhodey and Pepper glance at me, silently asking if I want to speak up. I start to shake my head, then reconsider. "I uh- I can't- I can't really make more. Not the same way at least. I don't have any lab equipment or anything like that, and I can only make about a vial per day. I don't know what dosages should be, and I've only tested it on two living beings, three if you count myself." I see her questioning look. "A mouse that I found, half dead in a trap, and Mr. Stark. The mouse seemed to be fine, but I couldn't account for outside factors, or anything like that." I stop talking, seeing her slightly frustrated look. "I know I shouldn't have given that to anyone without more thorough trials and such, but he would have died if I hadn't. We still had to give him CPR."

"That was a real stupid thing you did, kid. You sure as hell shouldn't have done that. Especially without permission. You said you tested it on yourself? Was there any side effects that we should look out for?"

I look around sheepishly. "Well, I'm pretty sure my identity has been blown, right?" The nurse nods. "I'm a genetically modified human. I sorta might've isolated the healing factor from my DNA. Mr. Stark was helping me, before I vanished, but he thought it was all theoretical. He didn't know I'd actually done it. He said that the theory was sound, that it might actually be able to help people someday. That was the goal, at least. I used some of his lab equipment, had Friday run simulations. It all checked out, I didn't want anything bad to possibly happen if I did make it, so I-"

The nurse cuts me off with a hand on my shoulder. "Like I said, he should be fine. You guys can go in and see him, but only you three. You," She points at my chest. "Are allowed ten minutes with him before one of our head doctors wants to talk to you about what you gave him."

As if we planned it, all three of us look back at our ragtag group of people, before turning back and nodding.

Line Break-

**A/N: **Drop a comment if you liked it! They mean a lot, and I love receiving feedback.

Also, I know in the real world, a nurse probably wouldn't act like that, they prolly wouldn't ask to keep using the experimental miracle drug, but I feel like they should be given a lot more slack. The world fell apart, then came back together in a disastrous way. If someone can help, screw the laws. Ya feel?

Next chapter should have Peter trying to explain to the doctor, possibly a panic attack, and Hulk!Bruce intimidating the doctor into letting Peter finish explaining when he's calmed down. Or maybe not, we'll see.


	3. You Have How Many Broken Bones?

All things considered, he doesn't look that bad. Maybe as if he was just in a bad car accident, certainly not like he nearly died only hours ago. There is still some scabbing, but already, the edges of all his wounds are starting to heal and scar. They have shaved his head and face. He looks strange, almost naked without it. Pepper sits on one side, a hand holding Mr. Starks wrist, finger resting on the pulse point. Rhodey is on the other, arms folded across his chest, and his face unreadable. I stand at the foot of the bed, awkward. I feel out of place. I was apparently gone for five years - five years for them to move on and change. I am still unsure if I'm really welcome here, or if I was just brought along to act as a support for Rhodey.

My time is up quickly, and I am led by a nurse to what appears to be an empty conference room. I sit at one of the chairs, awaiting my fate.

It only takes a minute or so for someone else to come in. "Hey there. My name is Christine. I think you might know a friend of mine? Dr. Strange. He tried to explain what happened to me, but I wouldn't let him finish. I need to hear it from you. Can you tell me what happened?" I guess he's here, helping out in the hospital somewhere.

I explain to her what happened, glancing over how me and Mr. Stark had worked together on the miracle drug that saved his life, then starting with the field trip. The story is full of rambling, and I explain the fight to her in detail. Her face almost breaks when I tell her about how everyone dissolved. When I start to tell her how painful it was, how I could feel every cell in my body trying to hold itself together, only to be ripped apart by the universe, I begin to panic. The world shuts out, and the all I can feel is _pain_. So much _pain_, and _I_ _can't breathe_. It's as if it's happening again, I curl my legs up to my chest, falling to the floor. _Trying to hold myself together_. I grasp at my neck, my mouth is dry, but all I can taste is dust. Horrible, dry dust, clogging my throat, my ears, my nose. The world around me takes on a black tinge around the edges, and suddenly, everything goes dark.

The next thing I know, I have my back to the top corner of the room, my feet braced against and sticking to the wall, keeping me there. Someone else is there, right in front of me. I recognize his face, but I have never met him in person before. He scares me with how close he is, and I try to back impossibly further into the corner, cracking the plaster. He uses his left hand, his huge hand, that could probably crush me without a seconds thought, to ruffle my hair. Gently, as if not to scare me. Almost as if he is scared of hurting me.

I squeeze my eyes shut again, trying to block everything out, trying to wake myself up, because this can't be real. Why would the Hulk be in my face? I shake my head, before opening my eyes once more. He's still there, so I slam them shut again.

I can hear him talking, but it is a distant murmur. There is sound, but no words. I try to focus on my breathing, but I can't get enough oxygen to follow the breathing patterns that you're supposed to. I'm not stupid, I know this is a panic attack, but I can't control my breathing, so instead I move one of my hands to cover my mouth, sealing my nose off with the side of my pointer finger. (**A/N at end of chapter**) I deprive myself of breathing entirely, and I can see the Hulk's eyes widen dramatically before he tries to frantically remove my hand from my face.

Key word is tries. It seems that he is unable to take my hand away with only one of his, but by the time he has readjusted his grip, I am already moving away, trying to climb down the wall, and breathing freely once again. I look up. "Sorry about that. I uh.. I didn't expect that to happen. Sorry." I apologize again.

Christine is sitting at one of the chairs, off to the side and in the back. Directly next to her, talking quietly is Captain America, still wearing the clothes that Aunt May brought for him. I look at my feet. "Hey kid. You good?" I nod. "What happened? What was that all about, huh?" My breathing speeds up again, and I don't see the Hulk send a glare his way as soon as he asks.

"I was um. I was talking about what happened. About turning to dust. How it felt. It uh- it hurt. A lot. I thought dying was supposed to be peaceful." I laugh quietly, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work, and I see the three of them exchange looks. "Anyways, um, when I woke up, it felt like no time had passed, but Dr. Strange said it had been five years? And that you guys apparently needed our help? So we went to help. We fought hard, I broke a few ribs and I think my wrist and collarbone, and then Mr. Stark got the Infinity Stones from Thanos and snapped his fingers." The three listening to me start trying to talk, but I speak over them until they stop. I need to get the rest of this out, or I might just break down again. "Everyone from the past that was trying to harm us di- Wait what's that gonna do to the timelines? They won't be here to kill us five years ago anymore! Gosh that's so confusing. Anyways, he was dying, and um, gosh this is embarrassing, I made the drug specifically cause I didn't want to lose anymore parents. And I know Mr. Stark isn't my dad, I know, but he um, he helped a lot. And when I saw him dying, I could hear his heartbeat fading, and the grinding of his broken bones, and all I could think was that I could try to fix this, if only I had what I'd been working on before. So I sorta panicked, and got Dr. Strange to teleport me to my apartment, where I got the three vials from my room. "

I look around at the varying levels of disbelief on their faces. "Like I said, I isolated the gene that regulates my healing factor and using genetic engineering, basically rewrote the codes of a virus with the gene, to boost the healing of whoever it was given to. Before all of this went down, I was trying to figure out how to amplify the healing factor so broken bones and such on a normal human would only take a few days to heal completely, hours on a healthy adult. Maybe the higher dosage or the five years that it was left to settle or grow or whatever allowed it to amplify its own effects. I'm not really sure. But I knew that if there were any side effects, they couldn't possibly be worse than dying and leaving his family behind. He and Pepper got married, right? He's sacrificed so much, he doesn't deserve to have to give his life too." As an afterthought, I add. "And if the side effects are bad, it's his choice what he wants to do about it. Not ours."

Neither of the Avengers say anything, but Christine stands up, turning off a recording device that I hadn't noticed before, and gets up to leave. "Alright, that will be all. Thank you. Leave that last vial with us, we're still going to figure out what's in it, so we won't have to worry about it reacting with any pain medication or anything like that that we give Mr. Stark. Your relative, May Parker, is out in the lobby waiting for you to return to her. You are free to leave."

She is gone for only a few seconds before she reappears in the doorway. "You said you had _how many_ broken bones?"

**Line Break-**

**A/N: **I know that's not a good way to deal with panic attacks. However, that's how I deal with mine. The shock of not being able to inhale brings me back to the present. It only takes a second or two. I know it isn't healthy, but when I'm panicking logic goes out the window, and for some reason that's just what happens. Thankfully, they aren't very common at all.

I put those two (Bruce and Steve) in there, cause I figured Christine would panic cause super strength teen is freaking out. She probably wanted someone both strong enough and gentle enough to get through to him, and restrain him if necessary.

Leave a comment if you liked it! I love receiving feedback!


End file.
